What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/The Splatoon Movie
The Splatoon Movie 'is an American computer animated action-adventure comedy film adapted from Nintendo's ''Splatoon ''franchise. It is produced by DreamWorks Animation, distributed by Universal Pictures, and in association with Nintendo. The original music score for the film is composed by James Newton Howard and the archival music from the original ''Splatoon ''video game is composed by Toru Minegishi and Shiho Fujii. The film tells a story about a blue inkling boy named Squidwin, who joins to team-up with the other Inklings to set out their mission to stop the Octarians and Octolings, including their leader DJ Octavio, from their master plan to steal the legendary Zapfish from the city they live Inkopolis, while Squidwin has his smitten feeling about a girl Inkling named Pen. The story of the film takes the elements of the first and second game. Plot The film opens where the party is taking place celebrating at the small house in the metropolis city of Inkopolis, where it is the sixth birthday of Squidwin, a blue-haired Inkling boy. Squidwin opens one last present, which is from his older sister Ruthie, which reveals a water toy gun, even though Squidwin was looking forward to get his own real Ink Gun, but for now, he's been told by his family that he will get his own real Ink Gun when he gets older. As Squidwin walks outside to play Turf War with his friends Peter and TJ with their own water guns, he suddenly discovers the another world on the other side of Inkopolis which is called Octo Valley. Despite for being warned by their family to never go there because it's dangerous, the three boys enters the land out of curiosity. However, the three boys are trapped by Octolings and chased to a dead end, where the Octolings has their chance to finish them up. Thankfully for the young Inklings, Ruthie arrives for her brother and his gang's rescue as she fights with the three Octolings while Squidwin, Peter and TJ escape. However, Squidwin decides to return to his sister, worried for her safety. When he goes to her, she is distracted with trying to protect him, so they decide to both escape together. However, Ruthie trips over while carrying Squidwin by piggyback, and she is killed ("splattered") by the Octolings in front of Squidwin's eyes. He narrowly escapes death, and breaks down in tears when Peter, TJ and his family find him at the border between Inkopolis and Octo Valley. Later, several shots show Squidwin and his family attending Ruthie's funeral. It is revealed that Squidwin managed to collect his sister's Custom Splattershot Jr., which he holds close to his heart in remembrance of his sister. Eight years later, Squidwin, now grown up into 14, is been joined to the Turf War to compete the organge team. In the middle of a Turf War - we see that it is blue vs orange. Squidwin is participating, dodging blasts of orange ink while he charges forwards, attempting to ink the battlefield, while his smitten eyes are caught by an orange Inkling girl, who is one of the orange team. However, after an Inkzooka attack from the opposition, Squidwin is the only Inkling remaining in his area - a dramatic scene ensues as Squidwin continues to ink the area while being pursued by a group of orange Inklings. The camera pans out as we see Beako and Fins commentating on the event - beside them are Marie and Callie, reporting the event for Inkopolis News, and Earl, who films the event for TV. The camera then pans to Lil, who is cheerleading for the Orange Team while quietly making fun of Squidwin to her friends. We also see Peter and TJ who are watching the event on TV from Jelly's Jellyfish Pizza Prince Pizzeria, cheering Squidwin while Sheldon and Crusty Sean enter the restraunt, cheering on the blue team. Cutting back to Squidwin, Beako announces that 60 seconds remain of the Turf War - Squidwin calls for his allies' help as he is surrounded by three Orange Inklings. No one comes to his aid, as the other Blue Inklings are covering Turf. Squidwin is KO'd and the match comes to a close. Suspense rises as the crowd cheer - Judd and Li'l Judd examine the arena while Squidwin heads for the changing rooms with his teammates, angry that they did not support him in the last few seconds. The results are called and Orange Team have won. Squidwin claims that his teammates are the reason for their loss, and in an attempt to calm him down, Squidwin's teammates only provoke him further, to the point where Squidwin interrupts the live TV broadcast in rage, claiming the results to be "fixed". As he storms out of the arena, Lil watches on, finding the ordeal to be hilarious. In the Pizzeria, Peter and TJ are visibly embarrased by Squidwin's temper tantrum. Squidwin returns home to his widowed mother, Aqua, still furious about his teammates. He storms to his room where he collapses on his bed, while muttering to Clapper, his pet nudibranch, that he doesn't want to ever participate in a Turf War again. Squidwin arrives at school, only to notice that most of the other Inklings are staring and laughing at him, mocking him for his loss of temper in the previous day's events. Still frustrated, he meets with his best friends, Peter and TJ, and tries to excuse his actions. Nevertheless, the Inklings head to their first lesson, History, where Squidwin mutters to himself that "life isn't fair". Next to him is an orange inkling, a new girl at Squid School, who was in the Turf War the day before - she introduces herself as Pen and comments on Squidwin's tantrum. Squidwin is too fed up to argue and tries to laugh it off. He walks with Pen to the lunch table, and she assures him that it could've been worse. Squidwin agrees, but the two Inklings accidentally cross paths with the TentaCrew, an infamous street gang and the school bullies - they tease Squidwin about his tantrum and proceed to throw punches at him. Pen steps in to defend Squidwin, only to be hurt as well. Everyone else in the Cafeteria watches on and laughs as Squidwin and Pen are humiliated. As Squidwin and Pen walks off to leave, one of the Inklings slips on a banana peel which left on the ground, and falls down causing to throw his meal towards Squidwin and Pen, but the two ducks which an inkling's tray of food then accidentally splats a leader of the TantaCrew, Crush, to his back. After the scared inkling runs away to avoid himself from getting hurt by Crush, the furious TantaCrew leader turns back to glare at Squidwin, thinking if he did it on purpose and he and his gang launches to the chase towards him around the school. Squidwin returns home to his mother, badly beaten with his clothes torn. He collapses in his bed, crying, and wishing that his sister was still around to help him as he looks at the Custom Splattershot Jr. that he had kept for 8 years since her death. Squidwin comes to school the next day, being humiliated not only for his temper tantrum at the turf war, but for his beating by the TentaCrew the day before. He goes to Chemistry class, sitting next to TJ while being utterly bored. Suddenly, the school alarm goes off as the entire class goes into panic. An Octoling, equipped with deadly weapons, bursts through the classroom door, firing toxic ink everywhere. In the frenzy, Squidwin and TJ manage to escape and meet with Peter and Pen, who had a class together. They cross paths with more Octolings, and are only able to safely get out of the school thanks to Rose and Lima, who attack the Octolings to distract them from splattering more Inklings. Eventually, the six Inklings make it to Inkopolis Square, where the police force are prevelant with many Octolings raiding shops, including Jelly's Jellyfish Pizza Prince Pizzeria, Ammo Knights, Cooler Heads and Jelly Fresh. Another Inkling calls them over to escape into a sewer, and as they enter, Pen recognises the Inkling as Callie, one of the Squid Sisters. A dramatic escape scene ensues as seven Inklings run through the sewers away from the Octolings that are chasing them. Lima is caught by an Octoling and seemingly brainwashed. With Callie's help, the gang reach Octo Canyon, a small outpost which is very far away from Inkopolis. Callie explains to Squidwin, Pen, TJ, Peter and Rose that the Octolings have raided Inkopolis, wanting to steal the Great Zapfish. She also states that Marie, her assistant, has gone missing, presumably kidnapped by the Octolings. She enlists the five Inklings to become agents, working to foil the Octolings' plots. Her first task for Squidwin and Pen is to visit Pufferfish Cliffs to find out who is leading the Octolings. Squidwin quickly agrees to the idea of working with Pen, whom he has developed a crush on, although Pen is hesitant. Peter, knowing that Squidwin has a crush on Pen, convinces Pen to help their cause. She eventually agrees and they depart for Pufferfish Cliffs. Meanwhile, in Inkopolis, Squidwin's house is raided by Octolings. Aqua escapes to the streets, where she meets up with Crusty Sean, Jelly and Annie, who are making their way to Sheldon's underground bunker to hide, before Lil and her boyfriend, Klips joins in as well. Unfortunately, Aqua, Annie, Jelly and Crusty Sean are captured and brainwashed by Colonel Octavia. Lil and Klips, try running away, but Klips is brainwashed. Lil, heartbroken, decided to find help to save Klips. While at Pufferfish Cliffs, Squidwin and Pen meet Sparkles, an Elite Octoling fired from the Octarian Army and ditched at Pufferfish Cliffs because she was talking to Inklings in captivity and they believed she was a spy. who served as targets for the Octolings. She gives them inside information about the Octarian Army, including telling them that DJ Octavio, its leader, is planning to enslave the Inklings that survived the Inkopolis attack. Pen asks Callie (via phone) if Sparkles can join their group, and she agrees, but tells them that her squadron are moving towards Octo Gorge, where the Octarians are preparing the Great Octoweapon to use against Inkopolis. Squidwin and Pen decided to do the same but on the way, they are attacked by a colossal crab. Squidwin and Pen are tied up and about to be eaten when Sparkles uses her Octobrush to kill the crab and free them both. At this point, Squidwin and Pen realise they can trust Sparkles, seeing as she just saved their lives. On the way to Octo Gorge, Callie's group, consisting of Peter, TJ, and Rose, find another abandoned Octoling. Rose prepares to kill her, but TJ stops her. The Octoling introduces herself as Sakura and she tells them her story, which is very similar to Sparkles' story. They let Sakura join, and then continue, later realising that Sakura was wearing Inkling gear, meaning she is on their side. Meanwhile, Squidwin's group set up camp for the night. Over the campfire, Sparkles tells them that her older brother once died in combat against Inklings 8 years ago, and Squidwin tells her that a similar thing happened to him. Squidwin goes to sleep, thinking about his love for Pen, and hoping that his mother is still alright. Colonel Octavia and several brainwashed Inklings return to Octo Fortress, where the brainwashed Inklings are told to seek out any other Inklings and capture them as well. Aqua, Crusty Sean, Annie, Klips and Lima are shown to be brainwashed. Octavia then goes to DJ Octavio for orders, and he simply tells her to locate any remaining Inklings and either kill or brainwash them. The following morning, Squidwin's group and Callie's group meet up at Octo Gorge, preparing to infiltrate the Octo Fortress, after Judd and Lil show up outside the Fortress, attempting to rescue Li'l Judd and Klips respectively. Callie devises a plan for the entire group to split up into three divisions, to minimize their chances of being captured. The groups that are decided are as follows: *Squidwin, Pen, Lil & TJ *Peter, Sparkles & Rose *Callie, Judd & Sakura First, the camera follows Squidwin's group as they attempt to reach the fortress' inner sanctum where they can find DJ Octavio. However, while they are sneaking through the castle, Squidwin and Lil begin arguing, which leads to them being spotted by Octolings. Squidwin is hit by their lime green ink and falls unconcious, but Pen is able to perform CPR to resurrect him, much to her own disgust. They then encounter, to Squidwin's surprise, Aqua, who is at first unresponsive. However, after they turn their backs, Aqua, who has been brainwashed, ties them all up except TJ, who manages to get away. Meanwhile, Peter's group ambush Loopus, who is giving orders to some brainwashed slaves including Lima, Li'l Judd and Klips. After Sparkles takes out Loopus, a brainwashed Lima sounds an alarm which causes Octolings to storm the room. They manage to fend off against most of them until Tento, one of DJ Octavio's henchmen, begins to brainwash them. Thankfully, TJ enters and splatters Tento, allowing to Peter, Sparkles and Rose to escape while more enforcements are called. At the same time, Callie, Judd and Sakura decided to infiltrate the fortress from the roof. However, they are quickly caught and brainwashed by Octavia. She orders them to find the other Inklings which are in the fortress. TJ leads Peter, Sparkles and Rose to where Squidwin, Pen and Lil had been tied up. They are freed but when Aqua returns, they have no choice but to fight against her, much to Squidwin's dismay. They eventually manage to tie her up instead, while continuing to go deeper into the fortress. On the way, they encounter Saucer, another Octarian general, who captures and brainwashes Rose, Lil and TJ. Now, the only ones that remain are Peter, Sparkles, Squidwin and Pen. They reach DJ Octavio's throne room, where Octavia tells them that all of their friends have been brainwashed, and they are next. The four remaining Inklings fight together against several Octolings, even defeating Octavia in the process. However, when DJ Octavio arrives, he is able to brainwash Peter and Sparkles with his music. Squidwin and Pen manage to cover their ears to avoid being brainwashed. During the fight against Octavio, he knocks over a fire lamp, which causes the throne room's large curtains to catch fire. Octavio orders all of his brainwashed slaves to evacuate the building, fearing that his army will be killed in the growing inferno. Eventually, Octavio is defeated, but a large steel beam falls from above, trapping Pen inside the room as the castle continues to burn down. Squidwin rushes outside, where everyone has been freed from mind control, and calls out for help, saying that Pen is trapped inside the building. Sparkles, Peter and TJ leap to his aid as the four Inklings run back into the burning building. Sir Jacques and Earl show up to broadcast the fire on the news, while a fire fighting department, consisting of Crusty Sean, Jelonzo, Sheldon, Beako and Fins, try to extinguish the blaze. Squidwin eventually finds Pen, and they find a way to escape through the air vents. Suddenly, a large portion of the castle roof falls, which causes Sparkles, Peter and TJ to evacuate. Squidwin and Pen crawl through the air vents to escape, although the vents are quickly filling with smoke. Pen falls unconcious and Squidwin carries her outside, seconds before the entire castle collapses. Sparkles comes to Squidwin, telling him that Pen has inhaled too much smoke and won't survive. Desperate, Squidwin tries to perform CPR on Pen, but it doesn't work. Tearful, Squidwin leaves the scene, but he suddenly hears Pen cough, confirming that she is alive. He hugs her, overjoyed that she is alive, and she thanks him for saving his life. After several days in hospital, Pen is visited by Squidwin along with Aqua. Squidwin tells her that the Octarians were defeated and many of the Octolings, who were under mind control the whole time, came to live in Inkopolis. At this moment, Squidwin confesses his feelings for Pen, and she reveals that she feels the same. They kiss just before Aqua tearfully in joy gives her son a big hug. Then later a music concert celebration is held at Inkopolis, performed by the Squid Sisters (Callie and Marie), where all the Inklings, including Squidwin and now recovered Pen, along with the Octolings and other animal citizens dance to the beat as the film ends and the credits roll. Characters (OC) = Original characters for this film adaptation, so please do not steal. *Squidwin, a 14 year old blue inkling boy (Note: He's based on an official nameless blue inkling boy from the orignal game, not an OC) **Young Squidwin (at age 6) *Pen, a 14 year old tomboyish orange inkling girl who is Squidwin's love interest (Note: She's based on an official nameless orange inkling girl from the original game, not an OC) *Rose, a pink optimistic, enthusiastic, but annoying and sometimes whiny inkling girl (Note: She's based on an official nameless pink inkling girl from the original game, not an OC) *Peter, a purple intelligent inkling boy (Note: He's based on an official nameless purple inkling boy from the original game, not an OC) *Lima, a lime quick-tempered green inkling girl (Note: She's based on an official nameless lime green inkling girl from the original game, not an OC) *Turner Jackson (or T.J.), a timid turquoise inkling boy (Note: He's based on an official nameless turquoise inkling boy from the original game, not an OC) *Judd, a cat turf war referee *Li'l Judd, Judd's son. *Cap'n Cuttlefish, an elderly leader of the Inkling Agent Team *Sheldon, a horseshoe crab shop keeper of Ammo Knights *Crusty Sean, a shrimp shop keeper of Shrimp Kicks *Jelonzo, a jellyfish shop keeper of Jelly Fresh *Annie, a hipster female sea anemone shop keeper of Cooler Heads *Moe, a loud-mouth, sarcastic, rude, and criticizing clownfish who live on Annie's hair. *Spyke, a street urchin (no pun intended) who sell cloths to the Inklings and as well as Annie's love interest. *The Squid Sisters, two of Inkopolis' popular pop idol and new reporters for Inkopolis News Time. Despite their name, they're actually cousins. Also, they're the grandaughters of Cap'n Cuttlefish. **Callie **Marie *Sir Jacques, a director jellyfish for Inkopolis News Time (OC) *Earl, an emperor penguin cameraman and Sir Jacques' assistant (OC) *Mail Stork, a stork mailman who often carries mail and/or packages to Inkopolis everyday (OC) *Mr. Lob, a lobster school teacher for Inkopolis High School (IHS) (OC) *The Mayor of Inkopolis (OC) *Mario-alike plumper inkling, resembles a Nintendo iconic mascot (OC) *Ruthie, Squidwin's 16-year-old sister who got deceased by those Octarians since Squidwin was little (OC) *Aqua, Squidwin's widow mother (OC) *Lilac "Lil" Teuthida, an intelligent female Inkling who's a Turf War cheerleader and she's also Squidwin's annoying ex-girlfriend (OC), *Dug, the dog who's one of the workers for Inkopolis (OC) *Gus, the goose who's one workers for Inkopolis, and Dug's assistance (OC) *Ms. Hummer, a female humming bird florist and the owner of her florist store (OC) *Jelly, a jellyfish pizza deliverer of Jellyfish Pizza Prince pizzeria (OC) *Klips, a photo-shooting Inkling boy and later Lil's love interest (OC) *Clapper, Squidwin's pet nudibranch and film's comic relief character (OC) *Beako, a pelican sport announcer for Turf War competition (OC) *Fins, a fish sport announcer for Turf War competition and live inside a pelican's mouth (OC) *Mime Inklings, two of Inkopolis town's mime performers, who they don't talk and dose not have voices, just like all other mimes (OC) **Boy Mime Inkling (OC) **Girl Mime Inkling (OC) *Zapfishes, the electric catfishes from Inkopolis which produces electrical powers. *TentaCrew, three groups of street bully inkling who attempts to hurt poor Squidwin twice, but fails **Crush, a tough mean male pink Inkling bully (OC) **Gippy, a male green inkling (OC) **Plumma, a dark purple tomboyish Inkling girl (OC) *Octarians and Octolings, the octopus-like creatures who lives in Octo Valley, and the antagonists, which they're Inkling enemies **DJ Octavio, a leader of the Octarians and a main antagonist **Colonel Octavia, an Octoling who is a colonel and love interest of DJ Octavio, and she's also a secondary antagonist (OC) **Tento, a Octarian who is one of Octavia's henchmen (OC) **Saucer, an elephant-like Octarian who's Octavia's henchmen (OC) **Loopus, DJ Octavio's annoying, goofy and clumpsy young cousin *Friendly Octolings, two Octolings who have sided with inklings and have formed and allegiance with them **Sparkles, the once Elite Octoling who has turned her bad Octoling Life Upside-down to ally with The inklings (OC) **Sakura, who was once also an Elite Octoling who sided with the inklings some time later near Octo Gorge. She was recently fired because of the same reason with Sparkles: she was talking to inkling targets (OC) Voice cast * Zac Efron as Squidwin * Liliana Mumy as Pen * Raven-Symoné as Rose * Jeremy Shada as Peter * Olivia Olson as Lima * Josh Gad as Turner Jackson (or T.J.) * George Lopez as Judd * Patric Zimmerman as Li'l Judd * John Cleese as Cap'n Cuttlefish * Martin Short as Sheldon * John Leguizamo as Crusty Sean * Craig Robinson as Jelonzo * Anne Hathaway as Annie * Tom Kenny as Moe, Spyke, Polo, some of the Inkling boys, and additional voices. * Sandy Fox as Callie and some of the inkling girls * Deedee Magno as Marie * Wayne Knight as Earl * Jack Riley as Mr. Lob * Tim Curry as DJ Octavio * Tara Strong as Colonel Octavia (speaking voice), Young Squidwin (at age 6), some of Inkling girls, and additional voices. * Kazumi Evans, Colonel Octavia (singing voice) * Charlie Adler as Tento and additional voices * Jim Cummings as Saucer, Sir Jacques, and additional voices * Wallace Shawn as The Mayor of Inkopolis * Charles Martinet as a Mario-alike plumper inkling, and additional voices * Brad Garrett as Gaint colassal crab * David Hyde Pierce as Clifford * Evan Rachel Wood as Ruthie * Amy Poehler as Aqua * Kath Soucie as Lilac "Lil" Teuthida, Female Zapfish, young Zapfishes, some of Inkling girls, and additional voices. * Mark Hamill as Dug, and Mail Stork * Jess Harnell as Gus * Jennifer Tilly as Ms. Hummer * Dan Castellaneta as Jelly, and additional voices * Danny Cooksey as Klips * Dee Bradley Baker as Clapper, some of Inkling boys, and additional voices * Billy Crystal as Beako * Jeff Bennett as Fins, and additional voices * Cedric the Entertainer as Crush * Rob Paulsen as Gippy, Marco, Zapfish, Loopus, some of Inkling boys, and additional voices * Jessi Nowack as Plumma, and some of Inkling girls * Dakota Fanning as Sparkles (Speaking Voice) * Taylor Swift as Sparkles (Singing Voice) * Teri Hatcher as Sakura (Speaking Voice) * Sia Furler as Sakura (Singing Voice) * Kevin Michael Richardson, Grey DeLisle, Cree Summer, Frank Welker, Debi Derryberry, Tress MacNeille, Elizabeth Daily, Vicki Lewis, Pamela Adlon, Billy West, Laura Bailey, Samantha Kelly, Maurice LaMarche, Joshua Seth, Mona Marshall, Philece Sampler, Jessica Boone, Kira Vincent-Davis, Mandy Clark, Luci Christian, Roger Craig Smith, Rachael Lillis, Alex Walsh, Ian Jones-Quartey, Erica Mendez, Hynden Walch, Jessica DiCicco, Jane Krakowski, Danny Mann, Nika Futterman, Billy Connolly, Matthew W. Taylor, Peter Sohn, Charlie Day, Steve Buscemi, Aubrey Plaza, Bill Hader, Jillian Bell, Maile Flanagan, Chuck Powers, Colleen Clinkenbeard, Bella Hudson, Luci Christian, Candi Milo, Kathryn Cressida, Eddie Deezen, Dan Castellaneta, Nancy Cartwright, Hilary Haag, Willow Smith, Zachary Gordon, Yuri Lowenthal, Michelle Creber, Madeleine Peters, Claire Corlett, Brynna Drummond, Cathy Weseluck, Veronica Taylor, Eric Stuart, and James Carter Cathcart as the additional voices. Promotion and merchandising *The Splatoon Movie/Promotions *The Splatoon Movie/Food promotions *The Splatoon Movie/Toys and other merchandising Soundtrack Song list TBD #It's a Blast! (full song version is only on album; sung by TBD) #Champ of Memories (full song version is only on album; sung by TBD) #The Squid Sisters Song (full song version is only on album; sung by Callie and Marie, voiced by TBD) #Octarains Anthem (Octarains Rock) (sung by TBD) #Dance of Victory (sung by Callie and Marie, voiced by TBD) #TBD (at the end credit; sung by TBD) #TBD (soundtrack only; sung by TBD) #TBD (soundtrack only; sung by TBD) #TBD (soundtrack only; sung by TBD) Score list The score contians music from the orginal game while the rest are orginal to the film version. (please add score) Trivia/differeances from the game *The animation for the film is an inspiration of the tribute of the classic cartoons of the Golden Age of American Animation, mainly ''Looney Tunes. *In the game, Judd the cat didn't talk but meow with a subtitles, compare to the film version he dose. *The Inklings are effective on water in the game while the film version water dose not affect the Inklings *The animals, except the sea creatures and Judd, are extinct, but the film version does populated by all kinds of anthropomorphic animals in Inkopolis. *The language of the game is not English but various sounds, including Woomy, while the film does have English throughout. Quotes (after the orange team wins in the Turf War) '''Sir Jacques: So miss, uh... your name please. Pen: Pen. Sir Jacques: Miss Pen, thank you. Since you and your orange team had won in the Turf War, beat the blues, and won money, what're you gonna do next? Pen: (thinking) Well.... I don't know. Just going home. _________________________________________________________________________________________ Lil: '(''cheerleading Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! Go, go, go Orange! You can kick those Blues butts! (softly at the camera) And especially with Squidwin on the team, those "Bloosers" don't stand a chance! _________________________________________________________________________________________ (After saving Squidwin from the water, although Squidwin is unconscious) 'Pen: '''Sqiudwin? Yo, Squid'! (''snaps her figure at him) Talk to me! (But Squidwin didn't awnser) 'Pen: '(facepalm) Oh, wonderful. 'TJ: '''Oh, man! Do you think he's....dead? '''Pen: '''Seemly, I can tell. (''All other Inklings gasps and TJ bursts out crying) 'Pen: '''But, don't worry, all, I'll revive him (''softly to herself) if only I can try. (to her friends) So stay back everyone, make room for a CVR! (Pen takes a deep breathe and leans down twoards Squidwin's face to give him air, until Squidwin, turns out that he's still alive, uses his hand to pushe her head on him to give her a kiss, however this cause Pen, in anger and disgust, to slap him in the face and spitting out and gurgles her mouth with water) 'Rose: '''Oh, goody! Squidwin is alive. '''TJ: '''Wow, like, a miracle! '''Peter: '''But that was really disturbing while he's done that. '''Pen: '(rubbing her mouth; to Squidwin) Yuck! Like wow, gross! That's disgusting! What was that for?! Why did you do that?! '''Squidwin: '''Chill, girl. You have such a problem with your attitude. It was a kind of romance scene that every lovers can pull, though you aren't impressed? '''Pen: Well, don't do that to me again, pervert, or else you'll kiss my fist! (to herself) Ugh! Boys! I can't believe I'm teamed up with this weirdo. Squidwin: '(''to himself) Wow, sounds like she dose has some issues alright. _________________________________________________________________________________________ (Squidwin, with his clothes torn by the TentaCrew, returns home after Aqua got bills via mail by a Mail Stork) '''Squidwin: Hi, mom. Aqua: (turns to Squidwin) So how is school, Squ-- (gasps in her shock) Oh my codfish! What happened to you?! Squidwin: I know you'd ask. Bully problem. Aqua: Oh, I'm sorry, you poor angle. Come on let's get inside our house and get you clean up. (As Aqua walks inside the house, Squidwin, follows along with her just before two of Inkopolis' workers Dug the dog and Gus the goose shows up to him) Gus: '(''points Squidwin's shoulder) Uh, excuse us, kid. 'Squidwin: '(straddledly jumps and turns, think if it was the TentaCrew) AAH! NO NO! DON'T HURT ME! I ALREADY TOLD YOU GUYS THAT IT WASN'T ME!! (Then sees and relizes that it was only Dug and Gus and sigh in relief) Oh, sorry.. I-I thought you two are the TentaCrew. 'Dug: '''Whatever. Anyways, are you the same blue squid kid from the Turf War competetion we watched on TV yesterday. '''Gus: '''Yeah, what he asked. '''Squidwin: '(grumpy) Firstly, I'm someone else. Secondly I don't talk strangers. And thirdly why would you two mine your own--? 'Aqua: '(ideruptted; to Dug and Gus) Of course he is! 'Squidwin: '''Wha'? Mom?! What the heck?! '''Aqua: '(to Dug and Gus) This same inkling from the Turf War, and my only son! Glad you two able to reconized. (Squidwin groans softly in embarrassment; facepalmed) 'Gus: '''Told you, Dug, that it's him, or didn't I? '''Aqua: '(to Dug and Gus) And yesterday he won the Turf with his own team. (Squidwin gasps much to his horror upon hearing her) 'Dug: '''Really? He did, ma'm? '''Aqua: '''Yes. Of course! My boy has his dream of following his sisters shadow to become the most unforgettable hero in all Inkopolis in history, like how she was. (''giving Squidwin a awkard hug) Am I right my man? 'Squidwin: '(choking) Yes, whatever. Nothing to it. Can you please let me go? (Aqua releases him. He gasps for air and clears his throat) Okay, okay. So, that was really nice thing to give words to those two strangers, mom. And I hope they're impressed. So let's go back inside and--. 'Aqua: '''Hey hey hey, little tiger! What's got into you? I not quite finished talking with them yet. I want to hear his thought first. '''Squidwin: '''Come on, mom, seriously, there's no need to hear his comments about me, okay? They get it now. Plus you don't even know those two (''pushes her to the doorway) Now go inside! 'Gus: '(halts Squidwin and Aqua) Whoa whoa whoa whoa, stop here, you two, just stop! Okay? Because we need answer from you ma'm: if your son just won that yesterday's game, then upon watching via TV, why... he is.... been said.... that..... he.... um, he..... uhhhhh (snapping his fingers trying to remeber) what's the word I was about say? Let' see, I'm kindda losing i- (snaps his fingers) Oh, that's it! Lose! (Squidwin, in his horror, tries to please Dug and Gus to never spit out his secret to his mother as she continues to discuss them) 'Aqua: '(to Gus) What? What're you saying? Squidwin said that he never lose the game, is he? 'Dug: '''Unfortunately it's hard to say this, but that's a truth, he and his blue team lost by the orange team. Did you have anything to expect? '''Aqua: '(angry to her son) Squidwin? Was that true? 'Squidwin: '(nervoisuly gupls and laughs) Well, I think... this is some kindda mistake here... You see, two are obviously loosing their minds from watching too much TV. Yeah, yeah. Y-you know how it happens that everybody watch too much TV, right? (Aqua furiously grabs him by a ear with a pinch) OW!! 'Aqua: '(angry) It's time to talk. (To Dug and Gus) Sorry, I was mistaken before, this won't happened again. 'Dug: '''No need for your apology, ma'm, we're just reminding you that's all. Come on, Gus, let's go. (''After Dug and Gus left, Aqua, still furious, takes Squidwin back to the house befoe letting go of him) 'Squidwin: '''Ouch! '''Aqua: '(upset) Squidwin. Yesterday that you told me was a lie? What were you thinking? Hello?! 'Squidwin: '''Mom, please, just chill, okay. I can explain abo-- '''Aqua: '''I knew it! You've been hiding your real secret from me, huh? You made me happy upon how was the Turf War you've been! You made me thought you and your team won, but you've lost? '''Squidwin: '''But, mom I-I-I (''sighs in depression) Okay, okay, you're right. So I did lied to you yesterday, upon seeing just watched different program, but that wasn't me fault, it was three of my team, they were the ones that cause of that loss. And I-I just want to make you proud, and my sister. 'Aqua: '(tearfully) Well, guess what, young man. All you did was portraying. Portraying me. And portraying Ruthie. Don't see that? I've believed you what you wish to become like Ruthie was. But now you're just nothing. Nothing but a regular Inkling. 'Squidwin: '''No mom, don't say that! Please! At least I can still have a chance. '''Aqua: '(depressed) Well, I doubt it, son. And I don't think you're ready. I'm so disappointing at you. Just go clean yourself and go to bed. 'Squidwin: '''But... (''depressed, Squiwin walks upstairs to his room and collapse on his bed, sobbing softly) 'Squidwin: '(angry and crying) Why she thinks it's my fault? And why is my life? (looks at Ruthie's Custom Splattershot Jr. and picks it up to stare it) Oh, Ruthie, I blew it yesterday, I truly lost in the Turf War, all thanks to my no-good and useless teamates. They let me down. This's why I won't able to be on the Turf again. (saddly sighs) Though, I wish you're still alive to be around for my help. _________________________________________________________________________________________ (Squidwin hears a sound as he gasps, and looks around in his concern) 'Squidwin: '(gulps; scared) W-wh-who there? Hello? (a sound is caught Squidwin ears agian. Squidwin grabs an ink gun before walking off to investigate) '''Squidwin: Uh, alright! I-I have this gun for my protection. Come out and show yourself who are! (Then he hears a same sound again before turns to see the bushes, where the sound is coming from) Squidwin: (points his gun at the bushes) If you're in the bushes, come out here! (but nothing showed up) Oh, so you won't? Well, fine, then guess what? I coming in and get ya! (uses his charge yell, he runs towards the bushes until went inside them to point his ink gun at the familiar figure, it is Lil) Lil: (covering herself) Eeeekk!!! Please please! D-don't you even! Cut me some slack! I'm surrender!! Squidwin: (slowly drops his gun) Wha'? Lil? What're you doing here? Lil: Huh? (then looks to see Squidwin and smiles for her relief and begin taunting him) Well, well, well. Look who I came across eye-to-eye, Mr. "Squid-Whine" the "Blooser"! Ha ha ha! Boy last two days was very entertaining upon seeing you throw your tantrum like a Squishie on live! Ha ha ha ha! Squidwin: (angered, he points his gun at Lil) GRRR!! You take that back, because you don't want me to my trigger to splat you up! Lil: (angry) Whoa, watch it, buster! You have no rights to threat a girl like this. Pen: (appears to Squidwin; yawning) Squidwin, like, what's going on and who's this girl? Squidwin: (slowly drops his gun) This is Lil, my annoying ex-girlfriend from elementary school. Pen: Ex-girlfriend? Heh, you didn't tell me that. Lil: (to Pen) And the same cheerleader for the Turf War. Squidwin: So, as I asked before, what's your story being here in Octo Valley, Lil? Lil: I know you're going to ask? Back in Inkopolis, the Octarians brainwashed and captured almost everybody, including Crusty, Jelly, Annie, Aqua and my new better and favorite boyfriend, Klips. So I escaped to find help. An-- Squidwin: Whoa whoa, wait! Stop! Who's got captured by Octarians?! Lil: Really? You're not even understanding or remember I just said? Fine! Let me repeat! Klips, my own new boyfriend who i-- Squidwin: No no no no no! You said "Aqua"! Lil: You know her? Squidwin: Well, duh, genius! My mom she is. Lil: Oh.... I don't get it. Squidwin: (facepalms in his embarrassment) Argh! (calmy) Well, you said Aqua got captured by those Octarians right? Lil: Duh. Squidwin: (facepalms in his anger) Oh, terrific, just terrific. Those evil octopuses is really gonna pay for that for stealing my only mother! Ooooh! Wait until I-- Pen: Don't get rage, Squidwin dude, we'll get your mother back, don't worry. (Then Judd shows up exhausted) Judd: Where can I rest? Squidwin and Pen: Judd? Lil: Mr. fat cat referee? Judd: (to three Inklings) No no! I know you three are going to ask: "Judd, you too? What's your serious mission?". Well, same, my son Li'l Judd got catnapped by those Octarian weirdos and, me, going on my rescue mission until I came across you. There, hope you're satisfied. So can we please cut to the chase to our rescue mission for my son, (to Lil) your nerdy boy boyfriend, (to Squidwin) your widow mommy and of course the rest of Inkopolis creatures, okay? Squidwin: (to Judd) Glad you know that already, becasue you're welcome to our team, tiger. Judd: I'm a cat, you shrimp. _________________________________________________________________________________________ (Aqua stops at Inkopolis High School to drop Squidwin off) Aqua: '(''who is sad and angry over her son's truth last day ago) Have a nice day at school, son. 'Squidwin: '(concerning his mother's emotion) Sooo... Are you feeling like hug and kiss me good bye first? (But Aqua is still grief) Okay then, I'm assuming this is a "no". (unbuckles his seat belts then sighs) Look, mother, I am sorry you're angry yesterday, but at least you can understand -- '''Aqua: (grief) It's over now, Squidwin. Just get out. (Squidwin, feeling sorry to Aqua, gets out of her car before Aqua drives away home) Squidwin: '(''to Aqua) I amusing we'll be talking about it afterschool, right? (to himself) Well, at least today it won't get worse like a day before. '''Valley girl Inkling: (walking pass him along with her friend; talking about Squidwin) Like, look who's here in school again, Tilly, Mr. totally immature-head himself. Tilly: Oh, yeah! That was such an amusement the day before yesterday where he's beaten up by those TentaCrew. Valley girl Inkling: Yeah, like, come on, let's leave him be. 'Squidwin: '(to himself; embarrassed) And now it's back. (sighs and walks off to school) Man, how did I spoke this too soon? _________________________________________________________________________________________ TBD Category:Theories Category:Alternate Reality Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:DreamWorks Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Dreamworks Films Category:Nintendo Category:Splatoon Category:Films based on video games Category:Video games